


【授翻】意外遇见

by Luoyang_RedDargon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyang_RedDargon/pseuds/Luoyang_RedDargon
Summary: 金色滑翔和冷冻队长在和伴侣外出时相遇，然后所有事都变得有些尴尬。至少，西斯科希望这意味着莱不会为了他再次亲吻丽莎而杀了他。





	【授翻】意外遇见

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fancy Meeting You Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933838) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



天啊他不应该干这个。绝对不应该。这是个坏主意——超级坏，比恐怖片的主角决定走进鬼屋还坏。但是丽莎的一只手滑到他的T恤下，另一只手滑到他的头发上，而且坏主意现在看起来非常非常美好。

天啊，她真心实意地吻着他，比第一次吻得更加热烈，他也许不应该相信这一点，当然她一定别有用心，但是她用她舌头做的这件事让他变得疯狂。所以他让他的手搂在她的腰上，祈祷一切顺利。他不确定祈祷什么。只是祈祷。

她后退一步，咧嘴一笑。“西斯科，我们得尽快把你弄到床上，或者至少得有个房间，用最快速度。”

他发出类似于哈的声音，但实际上没有说出清晰地话。她似乎并不介意，只是笑得很得意，似乎对他的反应非常满意。她转过身抓起他的手，把他拖向酒吧的后门，在他耳边说着一些类似于“回我的车上“的话，但说实话他太过于注意她的屁股了和处理她的手指真切握在他手里的感觉。说真的，让丽莎·斯纳特把你逼到昏暗酒吧里的一个僻静角落，用想要和你搞上那种邪恶的方式，这能一个男人的大脑很快关闭。而且她还宣布她要把你拖进某个房间里，如果这是另一个陷阱，这绝对是他能找到的最好死亡方式。

他们从后门出来时，夜晚的空气把他唤醒了一点。丽莎咯咯地笑着，在小巷中央又偷了一个吻。天哪，她真漂亮。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

“啊啊啊啊，我大声说出来了。”

“你知道，我不在乎别人恭维我。”

即使他得到了报酬，他也忍不住脸上的傻笑。

然后丽莎又抓住他的手，他追了上来，不顾一切地把那只手收回来，然后把它绕在了她的腰上。她微笑着看着他，好像她知道他在做什么，但并不介意，就像看见一只吃奶油的猫。这让他觉得太温暖，太兴奋了，以至于当他们拐过街角，进入下一条小巷时，他只是盯着她看，那条小巷是通往停车场的。过了一会儿，他才意识到他们已经停止了行走。丽莎的眼睛睁大了十倍，眉毛扬起，西斯科也跟着她的目光看过去…

“什——么？”

他的惊叫使他面前的一切都停止了，就像一幅令人震惊的画面。以及这到底是什么情况。

巴里——巴里穿着闪电制服——他的制服！他那套珍贵的三聚体漂亮衣服——被压在离他们不到十英尺的墙上的，压着他的不是别人，正是冷冻队长。他们正在热吻，他很确定巴里在呻吟，那声音他无法从脑海中抹去。即使用漂白剂，他也洗不掉这整个景象。在西斯特尖叫之前的那一秒钟，他们的吻看起来很下流，然后他们把嘴唇撕开（嘴唇又红又肿，哦不不不）睁大眼睛盯着入侵者。冷队穿了他的大衣，巴里的手消失在大衣之下的某个地方，而冷队的手在巴里的——是的，肯定在巴里的屁股上。他的另一只手明显拉下了制服前面的项链，巴里的胸部裸露开来，冷队的手就在里面，巴里的头罩被摘下来了，哦这糟糕透了——就像他认为和丽莎接吻超级糟糕，但这只是像，这比那更糟糕。

他们都在那里站了很长一段时间，很尴尬，好像没有人动过，那么这一刻实际上并没有发生。然后丽莎开始笑了，几乎是歇斯底里的笑，西斯科试图发出咯咯的笑声，但出来的声音非常压抑，更像是一种哽咽的声音。

“莱——哦，莱尼，不，这太好了——”丽莎严肃地大笑着，冷队做着鬼脸，从巴里身边走开。巴里终于把他的头罩拉了回来，把他的夹克拉上拉链。噢，天哪，他本以为巴里要是发现他（又）要和丽莎一起回家，一定会生他的气的，但是——

“你，你试图告诉我，‘哦，不，丽莎，你不能勾引西斯科，我们不应该和敌人交朋友，’这太棒了。”她又笑了，但笑得更狡猾了。现在西斯科看到事情的发展趋势，确实笑了，很高兴他没有放开她的腰，因为现在她用一只胳膊搂住他的腰，咧嘴一笑。“告诉我，哥哥，那么，你把这种和闪电侠的亲密关系叫做什么呢？”

“丽莎，”冷队的声音低沉而恼怒。

“省着点吧，莱尼。”

“我有个主意！为什么我们不假装我们都没有见过对方呢，嗯？”西斯科觉得这是最好的办法，他露出了哀求且天真的笑容，先向着丽莎，然后朝向了冷队。当然，冷队瞪着他，他想起对方对一个简单的吻都是多么的不赞成。是的，他可能要被谋杀了。

“嘿，西斯科……”巴里叫了过来，看了他半秒钟，然后脸红了一下，看向别处。对，哇，巴里会保护他不受冷队的伤害。

等等。他的脑子转了过来。巴里和冷吗？！！！什么时候发生的？！

“嘿，伙计……”

“西斯科。”哎呀，是冷队，另一个人朝他走了一步。他快要晕倒了。丽莎紧紧抓住他的腰。“当我问你对我妹妹究竟有什么打算时，我不记得你提到过任何约会或未来的安排。”

“呃……”西斯科是一个公认的天才。真糟糕，他什么都想不出来。没有一件事是电影可以参考的。

“来吧，莱，”巴里把他的胳膊搭在冷队的肩膀上，好吧，这样他们就有了一个愉快的名字基础。这是新的。“我们为什么不让他们离开呢？”巴里的声音变得柔和了一些，“然后回到我们正在做的事情上去。”

西斯科替巴里脸红了。他根本不具备应付巴里试图勾引冷冻队长的能力，即使这是为了救他的命，或者是为了减少流血。所以没有装备。

“是的，莱尼，回到你在做什么，或你在做谁，我们会走——"

“等等，”西斯科告诉自己闭上嘴巴，但他还是不停地说话，“那么是一对——你们俩是一对吗？你们是什么时候变成一对的，是怎么变成一对的，又是什么时候变成一对的？”

巴里站在他身后，看上去像是要呻吟，实际上他的额头掉到了冷队的肩膀上。西斯科就要长动脉瘤了。

“我们能不能......现在不要在这里谈这个？”

所以，一段时间了。他们这样做已经有一段时间了。他没有喘不过气来，绝对没有。这是否意味着冷队不太可能杀死他，毕竟他是巴里的朋友，如果冷队是巴里的男朋友——冷队是巴里的男朋友吧？——那他肯定不会杀巴里的朋友。对吧？

“我同意，”丽莎站在他旁边说，“这很有趣，但是我今晚还有别的事要做。”

哇哦，她是说他。他脸红了，试图强忍住笑容，是的冷队用表情向他射击，他肯定在说他一定会找到办法让谋杀看起来像一场意外。

“好吧，呃……待会儿见？”西斯科简短地看了看巴里，巴里朝他点点头。这时丽莎转身要走了，好像事情已经决定了似的。

“好好对她，西斯科，”冷队——莱纳德（他也许该习惯用他的真名了）——说，“等着我们邀请你来下一次家庭聚会吧！”

他只是想掩饰自己的呻吟，点了点头，丽莎笑了，他又拉着他的手，把他拉向她的车，超过了她的哥哥和巴里。在他经过的路上，他和飞车司机深情地对视了一会儿——斯纳特家的兄弟姐妹可能很霸道——哇，这是一件很奇怪的事情。他还在心里记下了和巴里谈话的内容，内容是关于他在穿闪电套装时不允许做什么活动。

但后来丽莎将他推到她的车里，彻底地吻上他，从那之后，接下来的一切似乎都不重要了。


End file.
